1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
As one type of fluid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) having a head that ejects ink from nozzles to a medium is known. Among the printers, there is a printer that prints a main image and the background image becoming a background thereof. For example, in the case of a printer that uses white ink in addition to a color ink, it is possible to print the main image using the color ink to overlap the background image using the white ink (for example, see JP-A-2002-38063). As a result, it is possible to print an image having an excellent coloring property without being affected by the background color of the medium.
Normally, in the background image, ink is applied without any gap. For that reason, when an ejection defect occurs in the nozzles that print the background image, in a background image portion that does not overlap with the main image, a region to be printed by the nozzle with the ejection defect is conspicuous, whereby the image quality of the background image deteriorates.